Emmerdale Wiki
Emmerdale-Wikia Episodes-Slider 01.jpg|EPISODES|link=http://emmerdale.wikia.com/wiki/Emmerdale_episodes|linktext=From classic to current, browse our list of episodes Emmerdale-Wikia Characters-Slider 07.jpg|CHARACTERS|link=http://emmerdale.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Emmerdale_characters|linktext=Learn more about the characters you love, or love to hate Emmerdale-Wikia Locations-Slider 03.jpg|LOCATIONS|link=http://emmerdale.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Locations|linktext=Read about the different locations seen throughout the series Emmerdale-Wikia Characters-Slider October trailer 2016.jpg|CAST|link=http://emmerdale.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Emmerdale_actors|linktext=The players behind the play Created on 4th February 2010, this community was built by the fans, for the fans, and is dedicated to housing a useful and informative database for all subject matter related to the long-running ITV soap opera Emmerdale. Our goal is to collaborate with other fans in order to build a reliable, accurate resource with as much detailed information about episodes, characters, and story elements as possible. All are welcome to and contribute here, so long as edits are constructive, discussions are positive, and both are relevant to this series. For more information about how you can contribute here, please check the "Helping Out" section below. Thanks for stopping by! Emmerdale, known as '' 'Emmerdale Farm' '' until 1989, is a popular and critically acclaimed long-running British soap opera, broadcast on ITV since 1972. It is set in the fictional village of Emmerdale (known as Beckindale until 1994) in the Yorkshire Dales, England and was created by Kevin Laffan. The series is produced by ITV Studios in Yorkshire and broadcast on the ITV network and was first broadcast on 16th October 1972. Read More *If you're new to the show, we recommend that you check out the General Information section first to get you up to speed with the creation, concept, general information and rough history of the show... * ...and then delve into the archives by reading up on past Emmerdale episodes and find out about the characters who currently live in the village and those from days past... *...other than that we also recommend pages on the various cast and crew the show has had over the years if you want to dig into the magic behind the scenes. and Annie Sugden try to find out what is wrong with Jessie Renfrew.]] [[25th January|'25th January']]' 1979:' An emotional Dolly Skilbeck goes to stay with Jessie Renfrew while she's in hospital. Annie Sugden accompanies her. Jessie insists she feels fine. Annie tries to find out what's wrong with her. She is concerned about Jessie after she speaks to a doctor and finds they're waiting on tests to determine what's wrong with her. Dolly arrives back from Darlington and tells Matt Skilbeck that Jessie should be allowed to return home by the end of the week, but she has something wrong with her heart. *''For more information see Episode 496 (25th January 1979).'' David Metcalfe David Metcalfe is the son of Eric Pollard and Lydia Holloway. Eric knew nothing of David until he arrived in the village in 2006. David arrived in late 2006 and immediately turned the ladies' heads. He had come to the village to find his biological father, Eric Pollard. Eric had left David's mother before David was born and had also stolen £20,000 from her. Before revealing his identity, he got a job at the Factory, attempting to find out more about his mystery father. He also struck up a flirty friendship with fun-loving Del and hoped some romance would come of it. David was disappointed when Del mistakenly thought her uncle Zak was his father and distanced herself. The truth then came out, and Eric was stunned to discover that David was claiming to be his son. Read More Helping Out We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOU to help us expand and add articles to this wiki! For starters, please to create a FREE personal account, or if you already have one. ---- | Wiki tutorial | Wikia University | | Help pages ---- If you're new to Wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you have an article relating to Emmerdale to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 If you're looking to help with improvements or cleanup, you can start here: ---- To Do List | | | | ---- Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback, or just to say hi. *'Friday 20th January 7.00pm' *Thursday 19th January 8.00pm *Thursday 19th January 7.00pm *Wednesday 18th January 7.00pm *Tuesday 17th January 7.00pm *Monday 16th January 7.00pm More 2017 episodes... Next episode - '''Monday 23rd January 7.00pm '''on ITV Would you like to see classic episodes of Emmerdale/Emmerdale Farm repeated on TV? Yes, all the way from the beginning! Yes, but only from the 90s onwards Yes, but only on special occasions/anniversaries No, the classic episodes are best left in the past No, there are too many current episodes a week to keep up with to consider viewing classics *...that it took the programme almost 29 years to reach its 3000th episode, but due to the show moving to six episodes a week soon afterwards, it only took 10 years to double the total? *...that the programme has only ever had one Two-hander episode back in 2000 between Paddy Kirk and Mandy Dingle? *...that Swedish band The Cardigans named their 1994 album 'Emmerdale' after becoming enamoured with the soap's name on a visit to the UK? *...that the programme has only ever had one live episode, which was broadcast on 17th October 2012 as part of the 40th anniversary celebrations. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse